Marry You, My Love
by AbyEvilRegal4Ever123
Summary: One Shot. Mi versión de como Sheldon le pediría matrimonio a Amy #Shamy Love# Esta historia se ubica en el final de la temporada 8 e inicios de la temporada 9, enfocándose en datos del 9x14 en adelante.
_Mi versión de como Sheldon le pediría matrimonio a Amy_

–Te animo a que leas- *Ubicado en el final de la temporada 8, y Temporada 9, enfocándose en datos del 9x14 en adelante*, PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS

La serie The Big Bang Theory y sus personajes aquí mencionados No me pertenecen, solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

 **~Esta historia se basa en la serie, pero tiene toques propios, en los cuales incluyo datos no que van de acuerdo a la historia.**

* * *

 _ **Narra Sheldon**_

Luego del tiempo que Amy me había pedido, y después que nos separamos, sufrí, pero me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que la amo, y de lo importante que es para mí, jamás me hubiera imaginado que terminaría siendo un hippie, mi mayor ambición y tal vez la única era la de ganar mi premio Nobel, ahora es ser feliz al lado de ella, ¿Qué Ironía? Luego de convencerme de que no necesitaba a nadie para ser feliz, antes mi ¿mayor Pasión? La ciencia, ¿mi vida soñada? Una donde viviera solo y todo estuviera en su lugar, sin cambios y bajo mi control, pero ella llego y rompió mis paradigmas, mi mayor pasión ahora, tiene nombre y apellido: Amy Farrah Flower, mi vida soñada una donde estemos juntos, ¿me olvide de mi premio nobel? No, pero ahora cuando lo gane me encantara que ella este ahí junto a mí. Ahora que somos Novio/a de nuevo, me siento un hombre dichoso, la visita de Meemaw me hizo darme cuenta, de lo mucho que eh avanzado en mi relación, tal vez estuvo mal que le contara a Amy respecto al anillo, pero cuando Amy se entero vi en su rostro que si se lo pedía aceptaría, eso es lo que me ah dado fuerzas para intentar de nuevo pedirle matrimonio, bueno puede que realmente sea la primera vez, ya que antes no se lo dije, pero aun así las dudas y el temor están en mi, y si Amy reacciono así solo por la emoción del momento? Y si me dice que no, como sea debo dejar mis miedos a un lado y hacerle a Amy una pregunta que podría cambiar el rumbo de todo.

 _ **Narra Amy**_

Me encontraba sola en mi casa, estaba recostada en mi cama y me mente comenzó a divagar, recordé cuando Sheldon y yo nos entregamos uno al otro, a veces aun recuerdo cuando le pedí tiempo ya que no sabía qué era lo que realmente pasaba o pasaría en nuestra relación, fue tan duro separarme de él, con sus manías y todo lo AMO es algo de lo cual no tengo dudas, pensar que el llego a mi vida y le dio un giro completo, yo estaba en ese sitio de citas por la promesa que le hice a mi madre, los monos y los avances científicos eran mi mayor ambición y también mis sueños, siempre estuve sola, el llego y nuestra relación intelectual funcionaba, de ahí tal vez desee mas, lo único que quería era sentir que esta podía ser una relación real, pero sobre todo sentirme amada, ahora veo lo mucho que hemos avanzado y lo feliz que me hace, realmente Sheldon es mi complemento y todo lo que siempre desee.

 _ **Narrador Normal**_

Sheldon estaba nervioso, como y donde le pediría matrimonio a Amy era la pregunta que daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, analizo pros y contras, pensó en posibles lugares: su apartamento, pero aquí iba a intentarlo la primera vez, tal vez no es el lugar indicado. El zoológico, frente a los Koalas o los Monos, podía ser un buen lugar, pero arrodillarse ahí no sería muy higiénico, en un restaurante, era una idea muy hippie pero lo había visto en varias películas, luego de pensarlo supo cual sería el lugar indicado, que mejor lugar para pedirle a Amy que fuera su esposa que el lugar donde la conoció? La cafetería donde sus amigos arreglaron su cita con Amy sería el lugar ideal, ahora el día? El día de cita sería una buena idea, luego de tener todo listo decidió llamarla

-Alo, Amy ¿como estas?

-Hola Sheldon, bien y tú?

-perfecto mi amor, mañana es nuestro día de cita, pero quería que este fuera un poco diferente

-como diferente Sheldon?

-me gustaría que fuera una tarde y noche de cita, así que tú podrías pedir permiso en el trabajo y salir antes, yo igual y vamos a un lugar en la tarde y en la noche cenamos aquí en el departamento, que dices?

-me parece bien Sheldon, entonces mañana saldremos antes del trabajo e iremos a pasar una tarde de cita

-Te Amo Amy, hasta mañana

-yo también te Amo Sheldon y hasta mañana

 **Día Siguiente**

 _ **Narra Sheldon**_

Hoy es el gran día, estoy muy nervioso y a la vez feliz, siento como si todas las mariposas del mundo revolotearan en mi estomago, claro si eso fuera posible? Eh repasado todo una y otra vez, pero los miedos están ahí, no eh podido concentrarme en todo el día y lo único que quiero es que llegue la hora de irme y poder hablar con Amy solo espero poder articular palabra cuando sea el momento de pedírselo.

 _ **Narra Amy**_

Hoy era nuestro día de cita, me agradan esas veces en la que Sheldon no quiero controlar todo, y al parecer hace cosas espontaneas, ya quiero salir del trabajo y verlo, conversar y besarlo es increíble cuanto amo a Sheldon.

 _ **Narrador Normal**_

Llego la hora en la que Sheldon y Amy pudieron salir del trabajo, cada quien fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y se verían dentro de media hora, Sheldon hasta ese momento no le había dicho a Amy a dónde irían, solo le dijo que sería un lugar bonito y que pasara por el dentro de media hora, así fue entonces Sheldon le dio la dirección a Amy, llegaron a la cafetería y Amy estaba un poco asombrada de que este fuera el lugar al que Sheldon había querido traerla, este lugar le traía muy lindos recuerdos

Entraron el vestía un traje color gris una camisa azul cielo y una corbata con pequeños cuadros amarillos, realmente quería lucir muy elegante, ella vestía un vestido algo holgado estampado con colores azules, rojos, naranja y un suéter azul eléctrico, ambos se veían muy bien, ya dentro de la cafetería decidieron ordenar algo, Amy pidió un pedazo de tarta de Chocolate y Café, Sheldon ordeno una tartaleta de Fresa y Te, fueron a una mesa y comenzaron a disfrutar sus postres, y conversaron un poco, después Sheldon decidió que era el momento, así que se animo y le dijo:

Amy tu eres, la persona más importante en mi vida, estamos aquí en lugar donde te conocí, desde que te vi supe que eras el amor de mi vida, te pedí que viniéramos esta tarde y me acompañaras a este lugar, ya que me gustaría preguntarte algo. –Amy no sabía que esperar, a veces las preguntas de Sheldon podrían ser muy peculiares, -Sheldon aprovecho que Amy estaba distraída pensando, entonces se levanto de su silla, y saco la cajita azul de terciopelo que contenía tan valioso anillo, tomo la mano de Amy y ella en ese instante reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, cubrió su boca con la mano que tenia libre por la impresión. Amy quería decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Sheldon:

-Amy, hemos atravesado muchas cosas, si regresamos el tiempo antes de que te conociera verías a un yo que estaba cegado y creía que era feliz, ahora tú te has convertido en un pilar fundamental en mi vida, te Amo y no me imagino la vida sin ti, por eso me gustaría hacerte la pregunta más importante: ¿Amy Farrah Flower, te casarías conmigo? ¿Te gustaría ser la señora Cooper?

-Amy estaba sorprendida pero al final logro articular palabra- Si Sheldon, Acepto casarme contigo- Sheldon le coloco el anillo y se besaron, era un beso emotivo, inclusive se olvidaron que estaban en la cafetería, todos los que se encontraban allí comenzaron a aplaudir, Amy lloraba de la emoción y Sheldon se sentía eufórico, había tenido miedo de que ella digiera que no, Amy observaba el anillo, la abuela de Sheldon había hablado de él, pero nunca lo había visto hasta ahora que estaba en su mano, inclusive la dueña de la cafetería se sentía feliz de que en ese lugar se haya llevado a cabo algo tan lindo, trajo una botella de Champan y unas copas y junto a los ahora comprometidos brindo, ellos le comentaron que ahí se habían conocido, la señora les dijo que esto lo recordaría siempre, y que cuando visitaran la cafetería serian siempre bien recibidos, se sentaron en su mesa a terminar lo que habían ordenado, aunque por la emoción ya no tenían apetito, ambos se miraban y sonreían, luego Sheldon y Amy decidieron que querían ir al departamento, así que salieron de la cafetería tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro de cada uno. Amy conducía al departamento ya veces observaba si mano y veía ahí el anillo, esto era cierto, no era un sueño se decía; Sheldon la observaba y se sentía dichoso, su princesa había aceptado casarse con él.

Llegaron al departamento, tal vez verían alguna película o una serie de televisión, pero sin importar lo que hicieran lo mejor era estar juntos, tenían que contarles a sus amigos los cuales es más que seguro que se alegrarían mucho, y quien sabe tal vez esa noche de cita Sheldon podría adelantar el regalo de cumpleaños de Amy, solo para celebrar.

Ahora Sheldon Cooper y Amy Flower están oficialmente comprometidos.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Gracias por leer!

si te gusto me encantaria que me dejaras un Review

Besos. Aby


End file.
